


Natural Enemy 狮子和鹿

by AliceMorgan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorgan/pseuds/AliceMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>首发微博，搬到这里让更多的小伙伴看：）</p>
    </blockquote>





	Natural Enemy 狮子和鹿

**Author's Note:**

> 首发微博，搬到这里让更多的小伙伴看：）

蔓草丛生的草原，一只金毛狮子懒洋洋地靠在一块石头旁享受阳光的爱抚。  
嗯，阳光好温暖，他要好好想想午饭吃什么。是一头肥美的羚羊还是几只可口的兔子——  
饱受选择困难症折磨的狮子还没想出个结果，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音不合时宜打断了他的思路。  
一只惊恐的小鹿闯入他的视线。  
啧啧，真是天堂有路你不走，地狱无门你闯进来。狮子暗自窃喜。  
就吃他了。  
小鹿显然没留意到对自己垂涎欲滴的天敌。他只是慌不择路地继续奔逃，直到他跃下一块岩石，正好跌到狮子面前。  
狮子挪动身躯，微风轻轻撩动金黄的鬃毛，准备张开血盆大口享用他的午餐。  
脑回路慢半拍的小鹿终于发现了对自己虎视眈眈的狮子，他顿了一下，似乎不知道该往哪里跑。  
狮子满腹疑惑，盯着这个奇怪的小东西。难道他不应该逃跑吗？还是说他脑子坏掉了？天哪！他可不要吃一只脑子坏了的鹿，万一吃完自己脑子也坏了怎么办！  
小鹿清纯的大眼睛直勾勾看着他。  
面对天敌竟然没有恐惧。  
有意思的小鹿。  
又是一阵草丛被搅动的声响。  
小鹿扭过头，又转过头来看他。眼底尽是哀求的神色。  
狮子觉得自己大概是被临近正午的太阳烤晕了，把小鹿当成午餐的念头早就扔到九霄云外。缓慢踱步到小家伙身边，身躯是小鹿几倍的他投射下大面积阴影，把小鹿弱小的身体安全地笼罩在他的身影下。  
就在此时，几只鬣狗从荒草中窜出来。  
原来他是在躲避它们的追捕。  
鬣狗眼里闪出凶狠，嘴边流淌着口水。  
受不了旁边瑟瑟发抖的小鹿和捕食者对他贪婪的眼神，狮子摇摆着强劲有力的尾巴，走到几只鬣狗面前。  
鬣狗敬畏地看着这个草原上的霸主，纷纷后退。不过它们还是不甘心放过嘴边的肉，来回逡巡。  
不知死活的东西，不给点颜色看看还真以为他是猫。  
“嗷——”尖锐的虎牙一亮相，鬣狗作鸟兽散，再也顾不上什么食物不食物了。  
哼！狮子得意洋洋地甩甩金灿灿的鬃毛，回头去看小鹿。  
也许是认为危险已经退去，小鹿终于松了一口气，瘫倒在地上。  
他赶紧上前察看。  
小鹿瘦弱的后腿上有一排参差不齐的牙印，星星点点的血迹遗落在伤口上。  
受了这么重的伤居然还奋力从捕食者的牙齿下逃出生天，真是只不简单的鹿。  
喂喂！他用前爪捅捅小鹿的身体。  
严重的伤势让小鹿整个歪在了地上，他再无多余的力气应付身边的大家伙，掀起眼皮看了他一眼又慢慢合上了眼帘。  
不是死了吧？他又用爪子拍拍他。  
见小鹿没有回应，他感到一阵心慌。  
小鹿柔软的咽喉暴露在外面，只消一口，他会立时毙命，成为他腹中的食物。然而他没有这么做。他低下头，匍匐在地上，感受小家伙微弱得不能更微弱的呼吸。  
还好还好，还有口气。  
他轻轻叼起小鹿，尽量不让自己的牙齿硌到他的身体，把他放到一处树荫下，远离太阳的炙烤。  
高傲的鹿角告诉他这是只公鹿。两只比一般的鹿更大的耳朵服帖地立在小脑袋上。不同于在草原上看到的鹿，他的皮毛颜色更深更亮丽。  
不过，他郁闷地喷出鼻息，就是太瘦了。  
他伸出舌头舔了舔小鹿还在流血的伤口。大概是触到了痛处，小东西不安分地挪动身体。  
别动啊！  
显然这只小鹿并不听他的话。他一边为他舔舐伤口，他就一边躲避。  
到底还想不想止血了！狮子有点生气。  
兴许是他的气场震撼到了小鹿，他微微睁开一条眼缝。不过他只看到模糊的一团，就又把脑袋搁在草甸上。  
金毛狮子用一只前爪按住小鹿不让他乱动，又开始温柔地舔他的伤口，直到不再有血流出。  
脑袋伏在前爪上，他就这么凝视着这只昏睡过去的小鹿，全然不知月亮静悄悄爬上了树梢。  
啊！他午饭没吃，晚饭也没吃。  
一头狮子竟然救了一只鹿。他从心底强烈鄙视自己。  
他才不是因为同情他，他喜欢吃活蹦乱跳而不是半死不活的食草动物。他要把这只鹿救活，然后把他养得肥肥胖胖的再吃掉他。  
嗯，就这么办。狮子如是安慰自己。  
然后他把脑袋靠挨在小鹿身边，在星辰的掩映下，安心进入梦乡。  
一头狮子就在一棵树下守着一只受伤的小鹿，不吃不喝，还精心照料他的伤口。  
两天后，小鹿终于醒了。  
狮子心中涌起一阵难以言喻的欣喜，远胜过他捕获到食物的喜悦。  
小鹿眨巴眨巴大眼睛，盯着这个庞然大物。他明白是这个天敌救了自己，于是抖动大耳朵，用小脑袋蹭蹭他的金毛。  
狮子心里暗喜，算他还知道自己是他的救命恩人。  
不过小鹿接下来的行为很快扼杀了他的好心情。只见他勉强站起来，虽然饱受重创的后腿难以支撑他的体重，他还是一步一拐，企图离开。  
干什么呀！才好一点就不安生！他愤怒地用前爪把小家伙摁回地上。  
小鹿摇摇头，用渴求的眼光望着他。  
金毛歪头想了一会儿。原来是饿了。  
他心底气不打一处来。真麻烦！明明自己才是那个挨饿的。  
等着！他狠狠瞪了小鹿一眼，转身离开。  
狮子像一只没头苍蝇在蓊郁的绿色植物中乱转。他从来都是吃鹿的，哪里晓得鹿吃什么！  
算了，随便弄一些吧，总比让他饿死强。想着小鹿睡了两天没有水分的补充，他特地扯了一些看着新鲜欲滴的树叶。  
于是，一头威风凛凛的狮子嘴里含着一大把绿色植物在草原上游荡。  
过往的动物们，不管是吃素的还是吃荤的，都用一种“你个二百五”的眼光看他。  
完了，他的一世英名啊。  
他把树叶甩在小鹿面前。  
快吃！  
小鹿双眼一亮，低低叫了几声，就开始大快朵颐。  
看着胃口大开的小鹿，他觉得刚才被动物嫌弃也不算什么。  
白天，狮子都会按时带回很多这种植物。这是小鹿最爱吃的，要走到离这里很远的树林边缘才能采到。  
晚上，他会将头搁在小鹿柔软的身上睡去。最开始小鹿还拼命挣扎，他瞥到他的眼神，那分明是在控诉他太重了。他懒得理他。小家伙软软糯糯的，比靠着硬邦邦的石头强多了。  
可怜的小鹿放弃了抵抗，只好任他把沉重的脑袋压在身上。  
很快，小鹿的伤口就痊愈了。他又能蹦蹦跳跳，又能在广阔的草原上驰骋了。  
他开心地看着小鹿蹦来蹦去。然而开心中还夹杂着一点伤感。  
小家伙的伤好了，就意味着他要离开了。  
小鹿抬头仰望沉默的狮子，狮子低头俯视小鹿。  
他看到他尽力想把脑袋靠在他脸边，他赶紧俯下身让小鹿可以轻松够到他。  
小巧的脑袋紧紧贴在他金色的鬃毛上，他的一只前爪自然地搭在他的鹿颈上。  
闷热的风拂过哗啦作响的植物，演奏出一首属于草原的交响曲。  
许久，他才放开小鹿。  
小鹿一步三回头，终于消失在茂盛的草丛中。  
那天晚上，他靠在冰冷的石头上，看着月亮从地平线升起，移到中天，又向地平线坠落。  
一年后，他又看到了小鹿。  
时间把小家伙的皮毛打理得更柔顺漂亮，鹿角好像也多出了一个杈。  
小鹿隔着老远便瞧见他，扬起蹄子，一阵小跑，奔到他跟前，使劲蹭着他的金毛。  
而他用嘴轻轻碰触他的两只大耳朵。  
自那之后，他们经常碰面。  
不过狮子马上发现了一件恼人的麻烦事。  
他的小家伙太漂亮，太可爱了，引来一大堆牝鹿对他献殷勤。  
而小家伙好像不知拒绝为何物，对身边络绎不绝的爱慕者都是温柔以待。  
他得想个好办法。  
他唯一想到的就是时刻不离地跟着小家伙，就不信这草原上除了他之外还能找出第二只不怕狮子的鹿。  
他的办法果然奏效了。每当有鹿姑娘打算向小家伙搔首弄姿时，看到身后一头凶巴巴的狮子，立马撒丫子逃命去了。  
哈哈，看谁还敢觊觎小家伙。  
智者千虑，必有一失。他没想到此举触到了小鹿的逆鳞。连续好几天，小家伙都用屁股对着他。晚上也不会让他枕着光滑的鹿皮睡觉。  
一个狂风怒号的夜晚，小鹿安稳地把头埋在两条前腿中，睡得正香。金毛像条金色的大海参悄悄蹭到小鹿身边，小心翼翼地把头靠在他身体上。  
警觉的小鹿立马清醒过来，凌厉地瞪了他一眼。  
走开！  
不要。  
他奋力用两只前爪把小家伙拨到自己怀里，伸出舌头讨好地舔了舔小鹿的大耳朵。  
别生气啦！我是怕你被她们骗。  
哼！才怪！信你就不是鹿！  
好啦好啦！快睡觉吧！  
小鹿的心和他的皮毛一样软。  
他们又相互依偎，安详入梦。  
狮子是群居的动物。一只鹿混迹在狮群中是很容易被发现的，当然也是极其危险的。  
一天，吃饱喝足的金毛狮子正赶回他和小鹿栖息的山洞。远远地，风中飘来陌生狮子的气息。  
天！小家伙还在洞里呢，别被其他狮子找到。  
狮子不是善于奔跑的猫科动物，猎豹才是。但这个可能的念头促使他跑得像猎豹一样迅速。  
真是怕什么来什么。  
几头雌狮正在洞口徘徊打转。  
小鹿无力抵抗狮群的围攻，只能一面后退，一面暗自祈祷他的金毛快回来。当他被逼至石壁、退无可退时，他知道自己此命休矣，他再也见不到金毛了。  
绝望地合上大眼睛。  
“嗷呜——”熟悉的狮吼声刺穿他的耳膜。  
他掀开眼皮：一头雄狮伫立在一块岩石上朝天嘶吼，阳光把他的毛发照耀得金光熠熠。  
是他的金毛！他的金毛来救他了！  
狮子全力扑向几头雌狮。毕竟是孤军面对几头饥肠辘辘的雌狮，即便他占据体格的优势，几个回合下来他还是挂了彩。  
他注意到小家伙怯怯地缩成一团。皮开肉绽的疼痛也抵不上此刻的心疼。  
他不再手下留情，尖牙利爪在雌狮身上留下了痕迹，它们终于退却了。  
顾不上处理自己的伤口，他赶忙安抚惊吓过度的小家伙。  
没事了，没事了，我在这儿呢。他轻柔地用爪子拍拍他，和方才的凶狠大相径庭。  
渐渐平静下来的小鹿立刻捕捉到了狮子身上几道血色的爪印。  
他想起以前受伤时金毛是怎么照顾他的，依样画葫芦，伸出小舌头舔舔伤口。  
小家伙的舌头活像一只呵他痒的毛毛虫。  
舔净血渍后，小鹿乖巧地往他怀里拱了拱。  
太阳照常升起后，狮子竟意外发现前夜靠在他身上的小鹿不见了。  
他焦躁不安，赶紧追出去，嗅着残存的气味追上了小鹿。  
你跑到哪里去了！多危险！他谴责地盯着乱跑的小家伙。  
小鹿沮丧地低垂着头，如弯月的鹿角抵着地面，良久才抬首。  
我们分开吧。  
昨天要不是为了他，金毛根本就不会受伤，他在他身边只会为他带来危机。再说他应该跟他的同类待在一起，一头狮子和一只鹿只能被视为异类。  
蠢鹿！说什么傻话！我才不在乎其他狮子怎么看呢。  
小鹿摇了摇美丽的鹿角，毅然决然地离开。  
金毛看小家伙似乎吃了秤砣铁了心，他深知他的倔强，知道自己无力挽留他。  
不过没关系。他要走，他就跟着他好了。  
他走到东，他便跟到东；他去到西，他也跟到西。  
一个月下来，一头狮子不远不近地跟着一只鹿。不分白昼还是黑夜，晴空朗朗抑或狂风大作。  
暴雨如注的清晨，小家伙第一次对他发了脾气。他用鹿角企图把他拱走。  
他就如同一块磁铁，他越是把他往外推，他就越要回到他身边。  
你怎么不明白！我是不会离开你的。  
小鹿从他眼中读懂了这句话。他靠着金毛被暴雨淋湿的鬃毛，久久不能平息。  
其实他又何尝想跟他分开？  
为了躲避潜在的危机，他们离开了世代繁衍生存的大草原，来到了森林，过起了离群索居的生活。  
他们找到一个隐蔽的山洞，再也不会有入侵者打扰他们宁静的日子了。  
森林里显然有许多大草原没有的乐趣。他们在晚上散步时无意中发现了成千上万的萤火虫，宛如飘逸的仙子，在树叶间翩跹起舞。  
萤火虫或许从没见过长着鹿角的家伙，好奇地停留在鹿角上研究这个奇怪的动物。  
小鹿刚开始静静地任它们研究自己，突然，他甩动鹿角，受惊的虫儿四散飞舞，如同跳跃的星辰，把小鹿照亮。  
调皮的小家伙。金毛笑意盈盈地看着向他炫耀的小鹿。  
天气逐渐转凉。小鹿的皮毛虽然相比夏天厚了不少，可还是会在晚上睡觉时被冻醒。金毛能感受到他的寒颤，他把他更紧地拥在怀中，用自己的鬃毛为他抵御寒冷。  
这原本是一个很好的方法，可是随着年龄的增长，小家伙的鹿角也越来越大，每次搂着他睡都会戳到自己，令他束手无策。  
又下了一场鹅毛大雪。狮子准备在漫长的冬天来临之前去遥远的草原上填饱五脏庙，临行之际还嘱托小家伙好好照顾自己。  
半个月后，金毛狮子终于回来了。他的嘴里还叼着一朵玫瑰红的小花。那是他在白雪皑皑的草原上无意中捡到的。配在小家伙的鹿角上一定非常漂亮。  
兴高采烈地回到山洞，小家伙居然不在。  
也许出去吃东西了。他这么想着，把小花放在地上。  
过了很久，都没见到小家伙回转的身影。  
他有点坐不住了。食肉动物在冬天之前都会外出觅食，小家伙不会……  
他安慰自己别胡思乱想，再耐心等等。  
不行，他等不下去了。  
就在他要外出寻找小家伙时，他敏锐地听到一阵鹿蹄踩在雪地里的嘎吱声。  
总算回来了。他衔起那朵小花，他要第一时间给他个惊——  
惊喜。  
天哪！他的小家伙怎么了？！他的鹿角呢！  
扔下花儿，他匆忙跑过去。  
小家伙一副筋疲力尽的样子，摇摇晃晃，好像随时都会摔倒。  
他赶紧俯下身让小家伙爬到他背上，驮着他回到洞里。  
他粗鲁中带着温柔地把小鹿安置在稻草上，双目中全是质问。  
小鹿躲躲闪闪地不敢看他。  
大爪子扳过小鹿的脑袋，别想蒙混过关。  
小家伙费力地扭动身体，倚在他的怀里，使劲蹭蹭。  
啊！他明白了！  
他自己折断了鹿角，就是为了能毫无妨碍地靠在他怀里。  
怒气顿时消散，取而代之的是心疼。  
真是笨得不能再笨的一只鹿！他的角多么美丽，折断了多可惜。还有，他要承受多大的痛楚啊！  
亏他还带回一朵小花想装点他的鹿角。  
真是个小笨蛋！  
骂归骂，他还是精心照料起虚弱的小家伙。  
春回大地，万物复苏，他们卸去厚重的皮毛，轻装简从，去树林里嬉戏。  
流萤还如从前一般热情，只不过小家伙再没有鹿角可供它们停留了。  
小鹿好像并不在意，依旧追逐着成群结队的萤火虫。  
这时，一只泛着淡蓝色荧光的闪蝶（注1）在小鹿的鼻子上驻足，扇动绚丽的蝶翼。  
他屏住呼吸，双眼凝视着它。  
金毛蹑手蹑脚接近他们，他不想破坏梦幻的一刻。  
他的嘴逐渐靠近小家伙的嘴。也许是不愿意做电灯泡，闪蝶在他们接触的一刹那识趣地飞走了，盘旋了一会儿才又落回他们两个相接的吻部上。  
许久，他们分开。  
闪蝶亦振翅而飞，从蝶翼上抖落的鳞片在月光的照射下反射出宝石蓝般的光辉，像可爱的精灵，缓缓落在他们身上。  
春去秋来年复年，狮子和鹿始终黏在一起。  
狮子金黄的鬃毛一直没有褪色。但他终究会老去，老得再也没有能力去捕食猎物。他不能像小家伙一样随时随地都能找到鲜美可口的食物，等待他的只能是死亡。  
小鹿急得围着他消瘦的金毛团团转，两只大耳朵都无神地耷拉下来。  
没有别的办法了。  
他先是拱了拱金毛，然后把自己优雅的鹿颈放到他嘴边。  
他吃了他就能活下去了。  
狮子明白小鹿的心思，他只是暗自好笑，小家伙还是一如既往的笨。  
他怎么会吃他呢！  
从前不会，现在更不会。  
他只是把小鹿的身躯如往昔一般搂在怀里。  
大概这是他最后一次拥他的小家伙在怀了。  
金毛缓缓闭上眼睛。  
一滴清泪润湿小鹿他长长的睫毛。  
他就这么守着金毛的尸体，水米不进。  
这样，他们会在天堂再见吧。  
*  
公元5世纪的某天。  
“天哪！Merlin，你真是五大国最笨的仆人了！你看看你写的演讲稿，全是语法错误。还有，为什么我的衣服上破了洞你却视而不见！上帝，你的蠢事可以扫出好几簸箕了。最令我不解的是，为什么你成了人类还是那么蠢！你瞅瞅，你瞅瞅——喂喂，我还没说完呢！你又要脚底抹油吗？！”  
忍无可忍的Merlin“咣啷”一下扔下手中的餐具，大步流星准备离开国王寝室。  
“既然我那么蠢，让你那么不满意，我就消失好了。你去找个聪明又恭敬的仆人吧。”  
气死他了！可恶的金毛！以为是国王就了不起了，明明是他无理取闹外加不务正业，他还来跟他挑三拣四！  
金毛国王一看他真的有点生气了，又拿出他的看家本领——哄Merlin。  
“那怎么行！”Arthur急忙圈住Merlin，“你这只呆呆笨笨的鹿祸害我一个人就够了，就不要去祸害别人了。”  
嘁，油嘴滑舌。  
Arthur先是用金毛蹭了蹭他的脖颈，又从后面轻吻他的大耳朵。  
“别闹了你！赶紧去看你的演讲稿吧，如果你下午不想丢人现眼的话。”  
Merlin上扬的嘴角和轻快的语气无疑表明他再一次原谅了屡屡说他蠢的国王。  
“我就知道你对我最好了。”Arthur啃着他发红的大耳朵。  
Merlin推开他，收拾刚才那堆被他丢下的餐具。“但愿你知道感恩戴德。”   
“啊，对了。你今天晚上来我房间吧。别用那种眼神看我，你想到哪儿去了。”Arthur接收到Merlin“你个不怀好意的菜头”的眼神后出声辩解，“最近总是失眠，我只是想让你在睡前帮我点一些鼠尾草安神。”  
Merlin不疑有他，点了点头。  
Arthur用演讲稿掩住他贼笑的脸。  
真是笨啊，不骗他骗谁！  
从前狮子不能吃鹿，不过现在狮子终于能光明正大地“吃掉”鹿了。

The End  
By AliceMorgan_

注1：闪蝶科，因其翅膀上能发出亮丽的蓝、绿、紫等金属光泽而得名，又称灿蝶。闪蝶能拥有美丽的颜色是因为光线照射到翅膀上的鳞片时会发生折射、反射与绕射等物理现象。多在日间活动。


End file.
